


Well-deserved Sleep

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world isn't ending. Maybe now they can rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-deserved Sleep

Title: Well-deserved Sleep  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: The world isn't ending. Maybe now they can rest.

Freshly showered and wearing his most comfortable pajamas, Hermann steps out of the bathroom. He comes to a stop halfway across the room, scowling at the clothing he sees scattered across his floor. Hermann has no interest in touching Newt's clothes as they are covered in blood, dirt, and who knows what else from the smaller man's encounters with Otachi and her infant. He kicks one of Newt's shoes out of his way as he moves toward the already occupied bed.

Newt is sprawled on his back, snoring softly. He's down to his boxers (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla) and socks. He barely stirs as Hermann sits down on the bed. Hermann carefully removes Newt's broken glasses from his face, putting them next to his own on the nearby table. With a sigh, he lowers his body onto the mattress.

For the first time since he started working for the PPDC, Hermann doesn't reach his hand out to set the alarm. He plans on sleeping until at least nine in the morning, which is four hours later than normal. He doubts anyone will mind. There's a smile on his face as Hermann covers them with a blanket and turns out the light.


End file.
